Two Different Worlds
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Werewolves and vampires are at war with each other. When the princess of the wolves get captured and falls for the prince of the vampires who was assigned to seduce her things take a turn nobody expected.


**Title: Two Different Worlds**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Werewolves and vampires are at war with each other. When the princess to the wolves get captured and falls for the prince of the vampires who was assigned to seduce her things take a turn nobody expected.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

War has always been known to cover a land in bloodshed. It is savage, dangerous, depressing, and deadly. People would never expect anything good to come from a war and the war that had been raging between vampires and werewolves for the past three hundred years was no different. People died on both sides and no peace had ever been found so far. The funny thing about peace is if nobody wants it then you will never find it. The wolves and vampires were content to continue this feud even if nobody remembered exactly what had started it. They probably would have fought until both sides were extinct, but one event changed the course of everything.

Some people say that love can outweigh hate and they had been right. Two children born from different families and bred to hate one another proved this theory to be right. It was not an easy road for them and it did not start out as instant love. When you truly desire and care for someone it never comes easy. When you are bred to hate it is harder to get past all those years of mental training. To hate is easy, but to fight for love when you know deep in your heart you will most likely die for your feelings is even harder.

Leah Clearwater was the only female daughter of Lord Harrison and Lady Susan Clearwater. She was a gift among her people because female wolves were rare and only came around once every one hundred years. To have a female wolf born was a great honor and people respected her and treated her as if she were some kind of goddess. Leah hated it because she never asked to be special. She had never wanted to run a kingdom and would prefer to give it to her brother, but because she was seen as special and the older of the two she would have to take over when her father passed on.

Her father expected her to marry a wolf from the Makah tribe and together they would lead the rebellion against the leeches. The truth of the matter was that Leah hated war and all she wanted was peace. She had no desire for more blood to be shed and she definitely did not want that blood on her hands. Her parents thought she was being a foolish child for wanting peace and they would not hear of it. They claimed the vampires would never go for it anyways. They weren't even willing to try and that bothered the she-wolf more than anything.

She had seen so many people lost to this war. People that she loved and called her friends sent to the slaughter and all in the name of glory. Leah had to try and comfort the families of those lost in the battle and try to reassure them it was not in vain. How do you even begin to reassure someone when you do not share those same beliefs? She had just come from spending the day with Collin Brady's family where he had been the only child. The mother had lost both her husband and son in the same battle and a few words were supposed to make her feel better?

When she arrived back home her father told her that Mrs. Brady would be well compensated for her loss with money and food for the rest of her life. Leah frowned not understanding how her father could be so flippant about the loss of life. She got that he had been hardened by battle of the years, but there was a difference between being hardened and being emotionless. "Do you truly think that will make up for her loss? If it were mother I know nothing could make up for the loss of her husband son."

Harrison Clearwater scrubbed at his face with his hands. His stubborn daughter would never understand tactics and the reasoning between each life lost was one step closer to winning this war. He did not like losing soldiers either and yet sometimes there was no other way. "He did not die in vain."

"You always say that!" She threw her hands up over her head. "Do you have no other answer? Collin Brady died for a feud nobody even remembers why it started. None of the elders know either and yet we still fight. We claim to be the superior race and yet we still fight and act barbaric? If we were truly the superior race then we would offer our hand in peace. How many more people need to die for to see this father? Will you finally the truth you have been blind to for so long when Seth or I die? Will it take the loss of a child to get you to see clearly?"

When all he did was look at her Leah sighed and fled in the opposite direction. She needed to get out of here. She ran past the guards at the entrance and out in to the courtyard before feeling the heat of her change. Her body morphed in to her wolf form and she was gone for any of the guards could stop her. She heard her friend the guard leader Jacob black calling after, but she simply ran. She wanted to get as far away from this war as she possibly could.

It took her a few hours before she found a little stream. It was there she changed back and used her wolf magic to summon herself a new dress. Some wolves had magic and Leah was one of the few. She was the only female wolf known to have powers, but it wasn't anything grand. She could summon simple things such as clothing and food and do a few simple healing spells. After summoning the dress she started to get dressed again as she thought about the war, her parents, her brother, and the man her father wanted her to marry.

The Call family had always been a very powerful bloodline and she knew deep down that she would never do better than Embry. The problem was she didn't love him and Leah was a firm believer in love. She had grown up in a world were fighting and death were constantly around and love was only a dream she had never been able to reach. Was it really too much to ask that she could have a husband she could love? She didn't want another warrior with a warrior's soul who happened to be covered in battle scars. Leah wanted someone who had a kind soul and held the same beliefs she did. Yet in the world she lived in was it even possible to dream of such a thing?

00000000

Edward Cullen was the youngest son of the vampire Lord Carlisle Cullen. He had two older brothers Jasper and Emmett, a twin sister called Alice, and a younger sister Rosalie. Rosalie and Alice were related by blood. Alice and Edward had a different mother than Rosalie. Her name had been Elizabeth, but she was now dead. You see Elizabeth had fallen in love with a human and while that would have been fine because Carlisle would have divorced her if she wanted to be with the human because he only wanted her happiness. Yet she had broken one of the very few rules vampires lived by. She told the human what she was before she turned him. That was not allowed and Carlisle as the ruler of his kingdom had no choice, but to kill her for what she had done.

As soon as Elizabeth had been disposed of Carlisle had wed Esme and a couple of years later they had Rosalie. Edward did not remember his real mother very well and Alice did not remember her at all. Esme is the only mother they had ever known and she treated them as if they were her biological kids. She never treated them less than equal and that is what made her a good match for Carlisle. She was a kind soul and Carlisle had needed a kind soul. They always knew the right thing to do no matter what. The people who lived in their kingdom could do no better for rulers. They finally had a Lord and Lady who cared about their wellbeing over power.

Jasper and Emmett had been adopted so to speak. You see Carlisle had changed them in hopes they would be a valuable part of his guard, but they ended up falling in love with Alice and Rosalie who loved them in return. Since they had been changed by Carlisle they were allowed to be considered his sons and because a part of the royal family. If it had been any other vampire who sired them they would have never been allowed to get with the princesses. It was sheer luck the pair had been changed by Carlisle.

Edward had not found love in the same way as his brothers and sisters had. His life had been planned out for him the second he was born. He had already been promised to the first and only daughter of Charles Swan who was also a vampire king as was his wife the queen. It would be a treaty between the two families which would bind them together. It had been decided during the war because they wanted to band together to take out the wolves. The wedding would be taking place soon within the next year since Isabella Swan, Edwards intended had already been brought to the castle so she could get to know everyone in her new family.

The vampire prince with copper hair had to admit that she was beautiful and yet he did not feel the ache in his heart that his brothers and sisters described. His parents told him he would find that feeling in time, but he was not so sure. If you loved someone shouldn't be an instant connection? Why would he need to force it if he was meant to be with her? Still he had no other choice than to accept fate. It was already arranged and there was nothing he could do about it. It was his job as prince to do what happened to be best for his people even if it may not be best for him.

"Why so glum Ed?" Emmett asked as they walked through the woods looking for something or someone to eat. They could have had someone or something delivered to the castle, but all three boys had felt it would be more of a challenge if they actually had to work for a meal whether it is human or animal. "Is Lady Isabella not meeting your needs?"

"Can't you smell that he is still a virgin?" Jasper teased ruffling his younger brother's hair. "Does she desire to wait until marriage? Is that what has you so glum little brother?"

Edward growled and shoved Jaspers hand away from him as he tried in vain to fix his hair, not that had it been all neat and tidy to begin with. "First of all, that is not any of your business. If Isabella and I want to wait then that is our choice. Unlike the two of you I am content to wait until marriage. Second of all, my name is Edward and not Ed. How many times am I going to have you remind you of this Emmett?"

The biggest vampire shrugged and punched his younger brother in the shoulder. "Probably for the rest of time or until I meet the final death. You know I live to annoy you baby brother."

"Can we just find someone to eat?" He grumbled as they made their way deeper in to the forest. His orange eyes scanned the area when he heard a noise and he came upon a sight he had not expected.

Sitting by a small stream was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had caramel colored skin and dark hair which cascaded down her back like a curtain of black satin. He was unable to see her face due to the fact she was turned away, but he was positive it would be stunning as was the rest of her. The smell coming off of her though was not exactly appealing and Edward suddenly realized she had to be a shifter, but what she doing so far from her territory? He knew this was unclaimed territory, but he had never expected to find a shifter here and a female one at that. Weren't females rare for their species?

"Well look at that." Jasper whistled low under his breath. "What is she doing out here without her guard?"

Edward snapped his head around to look at his brother. What did Jasper know about this rare beauty? Had he encounter this jewel among the rough before? "You know of her? You must tell me everything!"

"Eager much?" Emmett snickered under his breath as he too looked at Leah.

Jasper kept his gaze on the shifter female while also trying to sense others in the area because if he were right then this may be a trap since a princess would not be allowed to wander off on her own. "If my suspicions are right that is Lady Leah Clearwater. She is Harrison Clearwater's only daughter and promised to Embry Call of the Makah tribe. She is very precious to her people and I am baffled they would let her wander off on her own. I sense no others of her kind and this would be the perfect time to take her. She could be used as a pawn in this war and give us the leverage we need."

Jasper was a very tactical person and that is why he was appointed to lead the vampire armies. He was good at what he did and he had the heart of a soldier. If they won this war against the wolves then Jasper would be one of the main people to thank for that. On top of being the leader of the armies he was also the person one called if you needed to interrogate someone. He was ruthless when it came to his job and if his Lady Alice was ever threated you wouldn't want to be the person who had threatened her if he got his hands on you before you could escape. Facing death would be better than facing Jasper if you pissed him off and set the monster inside of him loose.

"I call dibs!" Emmett hollered before making a dash in her direction, Leah heard him and was on her foot rushing off in the other direction when she realized they were vampires.

She had made it about twenty yards when Edward appeared in front of her, but he never got a chance to speak to this beautiful creatures because Jasper had hit her on the back of the head causing her to black out. She collapsed in Edward's arms as he lifted her easily in to his arms before looking at his brothers. "We should leave now before more of her kind coming looking for her. If she is the princess as you say Jasper then it will not be long before they notice she is missing."

00000000

When Leah woke up again it was in a strange place and a cell. She could smell vampires all around her and she remembered three of them by the stream and then blackness. Did they know who she was? Were they going to kill her or maybe use her as leverage against her own people? She wouldn't put it past the blood suckers to do such a thing. She stood and crouched down in the corner when one with honey blond hair down to his chin unlocked her cage door. He had a tray of food and she recognized him as one of the monsters from the clearing by the stream.

"Are you hungry?" He offered in a calm down as he came to kneel down in front of her. Jasper had been assigned to get information out of her at any cost and right now he was trying one of the least violent tactics. He would be kind to her and pretend to be her friend. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it did not. "I was not sure what you would like to eat so I brought a variety of things being mostly raw meat."

Leah did not take the tray he offered her. She had seen these same kinds of tricks from her people when they wanted information. She had watched Jacob and the other guard's torture vampires in order to get information and it had sickened her to the very core. Yes she hated leeches because she had been raised to feel this way, but to torture another creature was something she did not agree with even if they were supposed to be considered monsters. Turning her head away she chose to stare at the wall.

Jasper sighed knowing she was going to be difficult about this whole thing and while he did not mind torturing people if he had no choice the thought of hurting woman had always bothered him. "I know who you are Lady Leah Clearwater and I know you have the information we need to win this war. I don't want to hurt you and if you work with me then I can make sure you are allowed to go back home, but that is only if you give me the information I need. For your own survival, do not make this harder than it has to be."

"I do not break under pressure." She spat knowing that her answer would piss him off and yet it was the truth. "I will not betray my people to your kind. You can do whatever you have to, but you will never get me to talk. If you want to waste your time then you may as well go fir, but know this, my people will come for me. When they do everyone you care about will wind up dead at your feet if you have caused me any harm. It would be wise of you to let me go if you want your family and friends to live through the next few days."

The honey blond snarled not liking the threat in her words. "You think that you can scare me dog? We have taken your species to almost extinction and we will finish the job. I tried to do this in a civilized manner and here you are giving me no other choice. Your kind really is fucked up in the head."

He snapped his fingers against her skull and she winced. "We are the uncivilized ones? You murder, rape, and pillage while trying to justify your actions afterwards. Do you know how many villages I have been to where I see dozens of dead wolves? I have seen children without mothers, wives without husbands, and bodies of people I grew up with. You claim it is for war, but I know what you are, soulless demons that get off on causing suffering to others."

"We do what we must to keep animals like you in line." He hissed grabbing her arm and biting down. Leah screamed as the venom entered her bloodstream before he quickly sucked it out before it had time to do any real damage. "This pain will stop if you answer my questions. The attack on the branch in Seattle that happened last week, what were they looking for."

"The end of the rainbow." She told him sarcastically before feeling him bite down on the skin right below her elbow.

"What were they looking for?" His voice strained with anger at her stubbornness. He could be spending quality time with Alice and yet he was stuck here trying to teach manners to a mutt.

"I told you they were looking for the end of the rainbow. Have you suddenly become hard of hearing?" Leah winced as she felt herself being lifted up by the throat. Cold fingers wrapped around the russet skin as her back slammed against the cold stone of the wall. She knew he would kill her if she did not give him the answers he desperately wanted, but at least when he killed her she would know she hadn't betrayed her family and her friends.

Jasper tightened his fingers until he could feel her trachea begin to cave under the pressure of his fingers. If she did not cooperate with him soon then she would suffocate. "Tell me what they were searching for and then you can go free."

Using the little energy she had Leah lifted her left hand to flip him off like she had seen humans do many times. Jasper snarled and was getting ready to pop her neck like a balloon when a voice behind him caused him to freeze. "Jasper, that is quite enough! That is not a way to treat a guest."

Edward stood in the doorway with a scowl on his face as he glared at Jasper. He understood that his brother had a job to do, but they were not monsters. Acting as such only gave the shifters more reason to keep fighting against them instead of giving up. "I will take care of it from here. Father needs you in the study right now anyways. You go see him and I will clean up your mess here."

If it had been anyone other than Edward Jasper would not have listened to them, but Edward was higher up in rank and so he really had no other choice than to listen to his brother. He dropped the female wolf to the ground before storming off with a scowl on his face. As soon as he was gone Edward was in the cell helping Leah to a sitting position. He placed his hands on her throat in an effort to stop the burning she was no doubt feeling. The beautiful shifter jerked away from his touch, but he simply shook his head and swatted her hand away. "I am trying to help you. If you do not get something cold on your throat then it is going to swell up and I am sure you do not wish for this to happen."

She let him place his hands on her throat and massage the flesh there because he had been right about it swelling. She was lucky it did not swell shut and suffocate her. When she felt her advanced healing capabilities kick in she decided to risk speaking. "Is he always like that?"

Edward smirked a bit at the question. "When something or someone he loves is threatened then yes he can be that way. You have to understand the war has everyone here on edge and all we want is for it to be over."

Leah looked at the pale man with orange eyes and unruly copper hair. He didn't look like a monster and he most certainly did not sound like one. "You mean you want my kind dead so that you can take over the world and rule the humans the way you wish without having to worry about us getting in the way."

He shrugged not being able to deny her words. "It would be easier for us to live without your kind around yes. Wolves are the ones who continue the war when we offer peace."

"Your offer of peace consists of us becoming slaves." She shot back with a serious expression on her face. "Do you really expect us to take an offer like that? Would you?"

Edward stood up and picked up the tray with food off the floor before handing it to her. "It is better than you being wiped out completely and you will be if you don't accept our offer. You may as well eat something if you wish to keep your strength up."

The she-wolf picked up the tray before throwing it at his head as he left the cell. He didn't even have to dodge because she had terrible aim. "We bow down to no man! We are shifters and we are proud!"

Leah howled as he disappeared. It was the battle cry of her people and a way to show the vampires they were not afraid. Her howls could be heard throughout the castle and while most of the vampires complained and wanted her to shut up, Prince Edward couldn't help, but smile at her stubbornness. She was quite the puzzle and a very interesting prisoner indeed. He would have to be sure to visit her more often to see if he could figure her because if he was able to do that then maybe he would find a way to get the information they needed from her before it was too late to be of any use.

0000000

Edward started visiting Leah on a nightly basis. He would spend his evenings with her when he was supposed to be with Bella, but he had assured his fiancée that he was only trying to get information out of the female shape-shifter. He never told her about the nights he spent cleaning her up after she had been tortured for hours on end or how they would talk about the little things they enjoyed in life which had nothing at all to do with the war taking place all around them. Each the visits seemed to go on longer and longer until one day Carlisle called for his son so he would be able to speak with him.

"You called for me father?" Edward asked looking down to the ground as was expected of him when in the presence of his father or step mother.

"I hear from Jasper you have been spending time with our prisoner?" He questioned and when his favored son nodded he smiled and pressed the tips of his fingers together. "Well I have a mission for you. We have tried everything to get the information we need, but she is very resistant to our tactics. After speaking with Jasper we have decided it would be best for you to seduce her. She seems to like you from what I have been told and is closer to you than anyone else. I need this information son. The war effort needs this information and I know if anyone can do it then it would be you."

Yes father." The younger vampire stated as he left the room with his head still hanging down low.

He scuffed his feet along the floor as he walked back down to the dungeons. Usually he would do whatever he was told without a problem and yet with this assignment he was feeling torn. After spending his nights with the she-wolf he was starting to gain a different perspective on this war. He had been raised to think wolves were nothing more than an animals that needed to be controlled or else they would run around causing mayhem. He had been informed they were rabid and uncivilized creatures yet Leah was showing him otherwise. Maybe she had been right about peace. Why couldn't they live in harmony with each other without having to constantly fight for dominance?

When he finally made it down to the dungeons he saw Leah sitting on the floor. She wouldn't sit on the bed they have given her because she told him she didn't want any special treatment. Leah claimed to be no different than the other prisoners here and if they didn't any special treatment then she did not want any either. She was dirty from having not bathed in weeks and Edward suddenly had a brilliant idea that would both make her feel better and help in his task of seducing her.

"Would you like a bath?" He asked as he unlocked the cell door. "I can take you to one the slave quarters bathrooms and help you get cleaned up. Before you claim this is special treatment I can assure you that it is not. It is as much for my benefit as it is for yours. It is rather hard to be polite around someone when they smell so horrible. That on top of your natural odor has me questioning how long I can be in the same area as you."

"As if you smell like a basket of roses." She commented back with a roll of her eyes. Edward had learned after a few casual conversations with the wolf princess that she happened to be very sarcastic when she thought the time called for it and that was almost always in her warped mind. "Have you thought that maybe this was my plan all along? I let myself get so stinky that none of your kind can stand to be around me and then when the time is right I make my escape?"

Edward and he didn't even have to fake a laugh. "Well that is a genius plan you have here princess. I cannot wait to see how it unfolds. Now are you going to take up my offer on a bath or not?"

Leah sighed as she thought about his offer. She did feel disgusting and wouldn't mind a bath to clean off the layer or fifty of grime covering her body. Usually she happened to be a neat freak and she missed being able to bathe daily. "If this is some sort of new technique to get me to tell you what it is you want to know then I will tell you now it is not going to work."

"I wouldn't dare dream of using such a tactic on you Leah." He made sure to practically purr her name as he offered his hand which she took. He had to admit that she was extremely hot. Touching her skin was similar to what he suspected a human holding their hand over an open flame would feel like.

He took her up to the slave quarters which were only a floor above the dungeons. Once they reached the bathroom he locked the door to ensure they would not be interrupted and started to fill the large tub with hot water. The reason the tub was so large was because all the slaves could bathe together at once and preserve water. To indulge her and hopefully get on her good side the prince even added bubble soap he had taken from Rosalie's private bathroom. It was when he turned around to face her that his breath caught in his throat. She had started to undo her dress and with each bit she untied or unbuttoned a strip of flesh was revealed. After being around female vampires all his life he wasn't used to her darker skin and he had to admit it was a breathtaking sight. He wouldn't mind running his tongue along every inch of her body to see for him-self what she tasted like.

When she raised her eyebrow he quickly turned away to give her the privacy she would need. He could hear the fabric of her dress hit the floor before a splash of water indicated she had indeed entered the tub. He started to unbutton his shirt as well before he pulled off his trousers leaving himself completely naked before he stepped in to the tub with her. By the look on her face she had not expected him to do such a thing. He smiled as she blushed and looked away. It was as if she had never seen a naked man before and then Edward wondered if this was the first time. He hadn't been able to smell it through all the dirt and grime before, but now he could catch the faint scent of her innocence. Oh his father would love this. Taking her virginity would make her people see her as defiled and used. It would be a hard blow to their ego when she came back in less than perfect condition, especially she would have lost her virtue to a vampire.

"What are you doing?" The female shifter snapped as she pushed herself to the very far side of the tub.

She could not deny that Edward Cullen had a very beautiful body. He was almost perfect, but then again leeches were made to be perfect and so knowing this she should not have let herself be surprised when she finally saw him in all of his glory. She had to remind herself that he was the enemy and a lady such as herself should never lust of the enemy, especially when she knew he would be happier if her kind did not exist. Even if he was not her enemy he was promised to another as was she and she would honor the commitment even if she did not hold love in her heart for her fiancée Embry Call.

The vampire with unruly copper hair scooted closer in her direction wearing a charming smile meant to disarm her worries and fears. "I am being polite by offering to help you scrub all those hard to reach places."

"You better be keeping your hands far away from any of my hard to reach places." Leah snapped trying to remain defensive because for all she knew this could very well be some sort of trap and she was not going to allow herself to be fooled.

His laughter reached her ears. Edward grabbed a washcloth and dipped it in the warm water before pressing it lightly to her back and wiping away some of the dirt and grime. "I was talking about your back my lady, but now I must admit that I am kind of curious about your other hand to reach places."

"Keep your mind away from my hard to reach places thank you very much." She groaned slightly as the warm washcloth continued to wipe away dirt and sweat. She was glad he had offered her a bath because she had been in desperate need of one.

Edward ran the fingers of his other hand down the side of her neck as he continued to wash her back for her. "So I heard your fiancée is looking for you. Everyone is frantic with worry about what happened to the wolf princess. Tell me about your fiancée if you don't mind since I have told you about mine. Do you love him?"

"Does love even play a part in marriages anymore?" She asked while washing her arms and chest. "It is a marriage of convenience as is yours. I could do no better than my chosen. He is a warrior with a warrior's soul. He will be a fine husband I am sure. My father would not choose someone he thought wouldn't care for his only daughter. His breeding history or that of his families I mean is superb. I truly could no better."

The vampire pressed his lips together and hummed. "Not once did you tell me his favorite color or his hobbies. The way you describe him reminds of the summary on the back of a good book. You told me the basics that I need to know and yet nothing person. It is almost as if you are trying to convince yourself he is your perfect match instead of me. You do not love him and yet you will settle because it makes your parents happy? I can relate to that."

Once had finished scrubbing her back he helped her with her hair. "You have to do what you must in order to do what is best for your kingdom."

"I suppose, but you should also do what makes you happy. Doing what is best for everyone else can become so tiring. Sometimes I wish I had the ability to sleep." Edward replied and turned her around to face him.

The water covered her chest leaving only her neck, shoulders, and head showing. Ever so slowly he brought his lips to hers and brushed them together softly. At first the female shifter did not respond at all. She was absolutely sure this was a trick of some kind, but with his lips against hers and his hands running up and down her back she had started to get dizzy. He was making her drunk with his touches and words. He kept murmuring how beautiful she was against her throat and the vibrations of his lips on her skin sent shivers down her body. He was not giving her time to think clearly and Leah knew this had to be his plan and yet she was not stopping him. In fact she had started to encourage him by placing her hands on his shoulders and winding her legs around his waist.

"I need to taste you." He muttered against her throat where he had been trailing kisses up and down the length of her neck. He placed her hands on the side of the tub so that she would be better able to hold herself up. "Do not move and just relax. In a moment I will teach you why being dead can have its advantages."

Leah never had time to ask him what he met before his head disappeared beneath the water. For a few seconds she thought that maybe he was playing a joke on her until she felt something wet and oh so very cold touch her inner thigh. She jumped before realized it was his tongue and he was moving upwards towards her most private of places.

When she felt his tongue against her clit, a place only her fingers had ever known, she felt herself slide down in to the water a little bit. Her lips parted in a silent scream of pleasure as he continued to flick her clit with his tongue. Now she could see why not breathing could be a good thing. It was when he parted her folds and slid a finger inside of her that Leah let out a gasp. He could feel the familiar tightening in her stomach, but she didn't want to orgasm from just his fingers. She wanted to have him and have all of him. Reaching down in to the water she grabbed a fistful of his wet copper hair and pulled him up. He was smiling when he finally emerged from the water.

"I wasn't finished yet." He complained with a crooked smile. "I was just getting started."

"I thought you were a virgin?" She questioned pushing him back against the porcelain of the tub and straddling his lap. "Where does a virgin learn to do such wicked things with his tongue?"

"I told you I read a lot." Edward supplied as a suitable answer before setting both of his hands on her hips and pulling her against his body his lips smashing against hers as tongues fought for dominance.

Around this time Leah took charge. She knew it was going to hurt, but she could not deny she wanted him. Deciding to get the pain over and done with she placed the tip of his erection at her entrance and slammed down on her length. She let out a little scream which he silenced with a kiss. He had felt her barrier break and knew she was in pain, but he also knew that it would not last. To distract her from the pain he tore his mouth from hers and dipped his head in to the water so that he could suckle on her right breast and caress the left with his left hand.

They set a pretty basic rhythm with her thrusting down when he thrust up. It was a rhythm as old as time itself. Her fingers found purchase in his hair and his switched from caressing her breasts to squeezing her hips tightly enough to bruise which she seemed to enjoy quite a lot actually. Finally they both found themselves tumbling over the edge as he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder and she buried hers in his still damp hair. Neither could believe what they had just done and yet neither regretted it, though Edward did feel a pang of guilt knowing that while he had enjoyed it, it had also been a job and so his first time was tainted with betrayal and that was not something he liked carrying around in his mind.

000000000

For four month's Edward continued sleeping with Leah under the pretense of getting information from her. The truth was he had learned from her mind when she wasn't blocking her thoughts that is, she really did know nothing about the Seattle attack. He had yet to tell his father this because deep down he feared Leah would be executed when they realized she knew nothing of use and so he lied. He lied because he could not stand to lose her. He had realized weeks ago he was falling in love with her and he knew it would be considered treason. He just needed some more time to figure this entire situation out.

Leah, for her part, was actually in love with him as well, but she had found out the truth of what he was doing and it angered her. The guards had been talking about his mission and her name had been mentioned so she put two and two together easily enough. What hurt her more was knowing that she loved him before they slept together. She had cared for after the first night he came to take care of her and the worst part was she found out two months ago she was pregnant. Leah also knew it would only be a matter of time before she started showing. Edward had started to notice changes in her body and soon enough he would put the clues together. For the sake of her child she needed to get out of here before anyone found out the truth.

Looking down at her stomach she placed her palm flat against it. "I will get us out of here little one."

"I knew it!" Leah felt her head snap up when Edward entered the cell. She hadn't even heard him coming and when he took her hand and pulled her roughly from the cell she was sure he was going to take care of the problem by killing her and her unborn child. He probably considered an abomination. To her surprise he took her through a series of dark corridors before finally coming to a door that she figured led to the outside world. "You should have told me sooner. I had no time to prepare for this, but we must leave now. You and I we are going to go somewhere alone. I do not know where we can go, but I will think of something and-"

"I have the perfect place in mind." She cut him as he wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. She could not meet his eye as she said this because he would easily be able to read the deceit in the depths of her brown orbs. "Nobody will ever find us there I am sure."

"I promise I will protect you my love." He told her pressing his lips to hers before swinging her on to his back and taking off in to the night. He was leaving everything behind for her and now it was Leah's turn to feel guilty over what she was about to do.

It did not take them long to reach the start of her father's territory. She had lied to Edward and told him it was unclaimed land. He had believed her since he was unfamiliar with the land. It wasn't until three wolves stepped out of the trees did he realize what was happening. He looked back to Leah silently asking what was happening and why she would bring him here. She still could not meet his eyes when she finally chose to speak.

"Edward Cullen you are under arrest for kidnapping the princess of the shifters and playing a part in her torture. The punishment should be death, but I am speaking on your behalf and so you will be locked up for the rest of eternity as I would have been if you did not help me escape." She nodded once and a rust colored wolf rushed forward and knocked the prince of the vampires to his knees.

Edward growled and tried to stand when two others grabbed his arms between their massive jaws and began to pull. He screamed in pain and Leah as much as she hated him for playing her like he had still loved him and could not take it. "Stop! If you kill him then he will be of no use to us. Bring him to the castle and put him with the other leeches. We can use him to send a message. The vampires will learn what happens when you torture one of us. You cannot keep shifters down for very long!"

The wolves howled and started to drag Edward off. He did not take his gaze off of her for a second and the expression on his face killed her, but she pushed her feelings to the side. He had betrayed her and made her fall for him. That was something she wasn't sure she would ever be able to forgive. She had given him everything and now she realized why her kind hated his. They truly were monsters and she was hopelessly in love with one.

00000000

For two weeks Leah did not go down to see the vampire prince. She wasn't sure she would be able to face him if she was being honest with herself. It hurt so much just too even think of him. Things were so complicated with the fighting increasing since the prince had mysteriously disappeared. The wolf princess had been content to leave him down there to rot, but finally when her baby became more real in her mind she knew that she needed to talk to him.

She made her way down in to the dungeons and found him sitting in the corner. He was covered in healing bite marks, his hair filled with dust and dirt, and his pale skin almost black because of the grime covering every inch of his body. His eyes were black from not being fed properly and his bones stuck out of his skin. He looked up when she entered the cell, but he did not say anything at first wanting to hear what she had to say.

"I came to say goodbye." She said kneeling down next to him. "I have to run before I start to show any more than I already am. This baby would be considered an abomination and I can't lose my child. I was not even going to see you before I left, but I had to know something for my own sanity. Was it all a lie? Everything you told me about how you loved me, was it a lie?"

His eyes caught hers and he slowly raised his dirty hand to touch her cheek. "Everything I have ever felt for you has been the truth. I know that you know the truth of what I was ordered to do, but I can tell you know that I did it for me. I would have used any excuse to get close to you. I love you and I know you can never forgive me and that I deserve this, but I am asking you to take care of yourself and my son or daughter. Please do not hate our child because of my actions. That baby inside of your womb was not created on lies and hatred, but in love."

A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. "Please don't say stuff like that to me."

"It is the truth." He told her leaning forward to brush his lips against hers. "If they question me on why you fled I will never say a word. I owe you that much at the very least. I will honor your until I die which is probably going to be sooner rather than later."

Leah took a deep breath as something finally came to her. She may be hurt over what he had done to her and yet she loved him so much. She did not want to raise her child alone. She offered her hand to him. "Come with me. Our child deserves a mother and a father."

Edward stared at her as if he were trying to read her soul before he finally took her hand as she helped him to his feet. He needed to lean most of his weight on her, but she was stronger than a human and so it did not bother her. They had made it to the main door of the castle when Jacob appeared out of nowhere.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you set him free." He looked at their joined hands and frowned. "I have known sense you came back that something happened. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes Leah. You have to know I can't let you go with him. I cannot let you be one of his kind."

"It is too late for that." Leah told him placing their joined hands on her stomach. She saw her oldest friend widen his eyes as he realized what she was trying to say. "A piece of their kind is already inside of me."

"You know what I am going to have to do to you." Jake's tone changed to one of pain. "I won't be given a choice! They will never allow that thing inside of you to live if they find out the truth."

"That is why we must leave now!" She told him in a cold tone watching as Edward raised his hand as if to tear Jacob's head from his body if he came close to her. "Jacob please, pretend that you never saw us. We must get out of here now."

"It is too late for you to run." Her friend informed her. "I was coming to get you because his people have come for him. The war is hitting its peak. I was sent to keep you safe. Seth is leading the army with your father outside. You will never make it off the land alive, either of you."

Hearing her brother and father were out there in a middle of a war Leah ran as fast as she could with Edward calling after her. She found herself in front of her father and brother as Edward's father was about to deliver a blow with a sword to her brother's head. She jumped in front of him knowing this would kill her and yet the blow never came. She opened her eyes to see Edward knocking the sword from his father's hand.

It was then her father went to tear her lovers head from his body since he was in a vulnerable position that Leah grabbed her father's hand and placed it on her stomach as Edward did the same to Carlisle's. The two kings felt movement under their fingers and looked at their children demanding an answer. Edward spoke first addressing his father.

"That is your grandchild and if you try to hurt the baby or its mother I will fight you father. I do not want to fight you, but I will." His posture was tense as he readied himself for an attack.

Leah looked at her father. "Everything he said is the truth. I am pregnant with his child and I love him. You wouldn't stop this war before for me, but I am asking you call a cease fire for your grandchild. Please dad, do not be cause for more bloodshed."

The two leaders froze as did all of their men waiting for the next order. They looked at each other for a very long time before Carlisle moved first and offered his hand in a peace offering. For the first time in over a thousand years it was not blood on the horizon, but rather peace and unity which would be a first and it was all because two people from two very different worlds found love together through all the odds.

THE END!

**AN: So this is the next in the Christmas gift one-shot series for my readers. This was written for Latina PR and I hope that she likes it. I changed it up a little bit, but I still hope you all enjoyed it. I know parts of it seemed rushed, but I needed to get it written. Oh by the way, if you have requested a one-shot and it is not out by Christmas I will still get to it as long as it was requested before Christmas. So do not fret if you get it after Christmas. Let me know if you all liked this or not!**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
